Seline Argent
Seline Argent Overview Seline, also known as ‘The Wanderer in White’, is the only cleric of the Undertaker, the god of death and passing. She is also the only cleric of any substantial power in District 1. It’s revealed early in the story that there is fey in her bloodline. Talia speaks of her not smelling like a human, instead smelling like autumn. She uses a spirit board to communicate with spirits of the dead and handmade tarot cards that she uses to communicate with the Undertaker. History Seline Argent grew up in a small farming community that produced silk just outside of the affluent town of Bluepeak in District One. When she was seven years old, Seline’s community was attacked by the ravenous undead, stalking through the fog and devastating the small farms as they went. Seline’s mother hid her under the floorboards of their house, instructing her to stay hidden until it was safe. It seemed like hours that Seline hid in the darkness, listening to the screams of terror and the valiant attempts to fight off the corrupted dead. When the noise finally died down, she fearfully emerged from her hiding place. Seline wandered out and saw the cold bodies of her parents, torn apart and left to rot. It wasn’t just her parents, but most of her community. Seline began to cry hysterically, her tiny body shaking with fear and grief. It was then that the sound of wings caught her attention. Crows cawed at her from trees above as they fluttered down, gathering around a figure kneeling on the ground, his long thin body bent over one of the bodies, a measuring tape stretched out before him. Seline’s eyes widened as she beheld the man. A top hat, a black suit, and magnificent black wings that spread from his shoulders. The small girl’s tears stopped as she beheld him, feeling a sort of strange peace fall over her. It was then that the man looked up at her, his face obscured by a pointed bird mask. Even though she could not see his eyes, she knew he was looking at her. It was in this moment, as she stood before the god of Death himself, that Seline knew it was her time to die. The figure held out his hand to her and she took it, his spindly fingers wrapping around her tiny palm. Surely death could not be so bad, if this was what was to greet her. Her face still wet with tears, she smiled up at him and said, as if to assure him, “I am not afraid.” The next thing that Seline knew, she was being carried in the arms of a constable from Airpike, who had been sent to rescue the survivors of the devastated community. No one knew of what exactly had caused the undead to appear or what had driven them back, but the community was left to pick up the pieces. Seline never saw the farm again. She was taken to the Cathedral of the Mother in Bluepeak. A strange child from the the very start, children and adults alike kept her at a distance. Her haunted eyes seemed hardly affected as they should have been by the tragedy she had survived. And her constant talk of the Undertaker, the god of death, caused her to be shunned and feared. There was little explanation for the strange things she was able to do. Create sounds, cause lamps and candles to flicker, and create illumination by touching an object. She was known as a trouble maker and constantly scolded. There was, however, one member of the Cathedral that was kind to her, Brother Arkon. When Seline was twelve, she found a pale infant bird that had been pushed from his nest. It was Brother Arkon that instructed her on how to keep the little one alive. The tiny bird grew to be a white crow who Seline named Cortez, and he stayed her constant companion. While at the Cathedral, in her early teens, she started a relationship with Zachariah Hayfield. The two were inseparable, getting into trouble and sneaking around the Cathedral. They planned to eventually get married but Seline wanted to wander the district while Zachariah instead on staying in Bluepeak and starting a family. He eventually told her that she needed to grow up and stop all this Undertaker nonsense, be a proper wife. Seline made her mind up to leave, slipping away in the middle of the night and leaving behind only a note. She was sixteen when she began to wander the district. She and Cortez traveled from town to town, community to community, her ghostly form in white and her haunting voice creating a stir wherever she walked. Soon people spoke of a ‘Wanderer in White’, a cleric of the Undertaker, blowing into town on the wings of crows. Both feared and respected, she is a mystery to all who encounter her. Rumors circulate of a fortune teller, her mystical cards holding secrets of the beyond. But to those who see past superstition and fear, the Wanderer in White is a protector. Fighting the abomination that is the undead. To others, she is a healer and caregiver to those whose time is not yet up. For those whose measurements have been taken, she brings peace and reminds them not to be afraid. Meeting Talia Personality Connection to the Divine Inspiration Current Weapons and Magic Items Fun Facts =